I Hate You but I Love You
by Dr. Clown
Summary: Aku membenci gadis itu. Gadis dengan rambut senada dengan bunga musim semi dan bemata hijau zamrud bak batu berlian. Gadis itu selalu mengikutiku, kemanapun aku pergi pasti ada dia disana. Akan tetapi, aku mulai menyesal membencinya karena sebuah kejadian yang benar benar membuatku tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri karena telah membencinya. Sasuke Pov's!


Aku membenci gadis itu. Gadis dengan rambut senada dengan bunga musim semi dan bemata hijau zamrud bak batu berlian. Gadis itu selalu mengikutiku, kemanapun aku pergi pasti ada dia disana. Akan tetapi, aku mulai menyesal membencinya karena sebuah kejadian yang benar benar membuatku tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri karena telah membencinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masahi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Tragic.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : Newbie!, Cerpen, Alur terlalu cepat!, EYD Berantakan, Typo, OOC, Gaje.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read~**

Siang itu, saat jam istirahat di Konoha High School. Aku bersandar pada sebuah pohon berdaun lebat disalah satu area Konoha High School ini sambil memakan bekalku dengan diam. Sesekali aku melirik siswa siswi yang melewatiku dengan bercanda gurau. Ketika aku hendak memasukkan sebuah Onigiri dari bekal buatan Ibuku ini kemulutku seraya ditemani dengan hembusan semilir angin yang hangat, aku melihat sesosok bayangan dari balik pohon tempatku bersandar. 'Tch... Gadis sial itu lagi.' Ucapku jengkel dalam hati ketika merasakan kehadirannya. Aku jengkel karena dia selalu mengikutiku, aku merasa diriku seperti seorang buronan yang selalu diburu oleh FBI.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanyaku dengan nada dingin kepada gadis penguntit itu.

"Ah... Ma-maaf mengganggumu Sasuke-kun." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum malu.

"Hn." Aku membereskan bekal yang baru kumakan setengahnya saja, lalu aku berdiri dari dudukku sambil menepuk nepuk celanaku yang kotor. Aku mulai berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu, ya... Gadis menjengkelkan yang telah mengganggu makan siangku. Aku melirik sekilas kearahnya. Aku bisa melihat raut wajah sedih campur menyesalnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Silent-Readers 404 –**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam pelajaran terakhir telah usai. Aku mulai merapikan buku bukuku ketika melihat Asuma-sensei berjalan pergi meninggalkan kelasku, lalu ada yang menepuk bahuku dengan cukup keras dan itu sukses membuatku meringis dalam hatiku.

"Hoi Teme!"

"Hn?"

"Ayo kita pergi ke Game Center!"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?! Tidak biasanya."

"Aku lelah Dobe. Aku ingin beristirahat." Jawabku singkat kepada teman sekelas sekaligus sahabatku sejak SD, dia juga Rivalku. Namikaze Naruto namanya, dia memiliki rambut berwarna kuning cerah dan memiliki mata biru sapphire secerah langit musim panas, dia juga memiliki tiga garis halus yang seperti kumis kucing dipipinya, katanya sih itu tanda lahir. Aku benar-benar lelah setelah tadi pagi jam pelajaran olahraga yang dibimbing oleh Gai-sensei, dia menyuruh murid muridnya untuk berlari mengelilingi lapangan 50 meter sebanyak 10 kali seraya berteriak, "Semangat Masa Muda!". Dia bukan manusia.

"Huuh... Ya sudahlah, aku akan mengajak Kiba saja."

"Hn." Balasku tak jelas sambil melihatnya melenggang pergi menuju kearah orang yang disebut Kiba itu.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah jendela kelas. Aku bisa melihat beberapa kawanan burung terbang dengan bebasnya diluasnya langit berwarna jingga cerah itu. Untuk sesaat, aku terpesona akan keindahan diorama ini. Sebelum akhirnya aku sadar dan berjalan pergi keluar dari kelas 2-C.

Aku berjalan dengan santai melewati koridor koridor sekolah ini sambil sesekali melirik kearah siswa sisiwi yang masih belum pulang. Saat aku hendak menuruni tangga untuk menuju ke lantai satu, indra pendengaranku mendengarkan sesuatu yang menarik bagiku. Kuurungkan niatku yang hendak menuruni tangga, lalu aku berjalan menuju kearah asal suara yang menarik perhatianku itu. Setelah sampai, aku bisa melihat gadis menjengkelkan yang tadi siang mengganggu acara makan siangku. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang menarik disana. Ada seseorang yang berlutut didepannya, ditangannya terggenggam sebatang mawar berwarna merah. Orang itu memiliki mata bulat sempurna dengan alis yang sangat tebal, rambutnya juga aneh, karena rambutnya bergaya mangkuk wadah makanan kesukaan sahabatku sekaligus rivalku Naruto, ramen.

"Oh! Sakura-chan! Tolong terimalah bunga mawar ini! Bunga mawar ini melambangkan hatiku yang terpikat oleh pesonamu semenjak pandangan pertama. Sakura-chan! Aku... Aku sangat mencintaimu! AI LOPE YU! LOPE YU FOREPER, SAKURA-CHAN!"

Apa apaan orang itu!? Dia mengatakan sebuah kalimat panjang yang gagal romantis karena banyak typonya disana sini, bahkan dia mengucapkannya dengan dramatis plus lantang. Tch! Aku benci dia!

"Lee..." Sakura menyebut namanya dengan menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Ooh, jadi nama pria itu adalah Lee. Akan kucatat didaftar orang yang kubenci dengan tinta merah. Aku sudah tidak tahan melihat kejadian aneh dan absurd itu. Aku bergegas pergi meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara dengan wajah jijik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Silent-Readers 404 –**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah menjelang malam, dengan langit dihiasi oleh sang bulan purnama yang bersinar terang menggantikan sang mentari, walaupun sinarnya tidak seterang dan secerah sang mentari. Tapi sudah cukup untuk menerangi sebagian bumi yang gelap, ditambah sang bulan purnama ditemani oleh bintang bintang yang bersinar cerah yang tersebar dilangit malam ini.

Aku menatap jam didinding kamarku yang menunjukkan sudah pukul sebelas malam, orang orang sudah tidur dijam segini untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Sayup sayup aku bisa mendengar kicauan burung hantu. Kemudian, aku berjalan kearah jendela kamarku dan menatap bulan purnama. Aku teringat kejadian tadi sore saat pulang sekolah, dimana pria yang bernama Lee itu menyatakan cintanya kepada Sakura dengan gagah berani dan dramatis. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat perutku mual. Tetapi, ada suatu pikiran yang menggangguku.

'Kira kira, Sakura menerimanya tidak ya?' Batinku seraya membayangkan dia berkencan dengan si Lee itu, mereka bergandengan tangan, setelah itu mereka akan berciuman. Lambat laun, mereka berdua pergi kesebuah hotel setelah itu mereka akan... Akan... Ahgk! Apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke Teme!? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan kasar. Kenapa aku bisa berpikiran semacam itu!? Aku yakin Sakura tidak serendah itu! Tapi... Untuk apa aku memperdulikannya, sialan. Aku hapus pikiran itu dari otakku jauh jauh.

Kuhempaskan tubuhku kekasur berukurran King Size ini. Ah... Lembutnya, sensasi kasur ini membuat mataku perlahan lahan mulai menutup. Aku tak peduli dengan gadis sial itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Silent-Readers 404 –**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini, aku sedang berada diperpustakaan sekolah menemani rivalku Naruto. Ini agak aneh sebenarnya melihat Naruto yang bersemangat mengajakku keperpustakaan. Tapi aku tahu maksudnya mengajakku kesini, dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan si putri Hyuuga itu.

"Ah... Hinata-chan!" Teriaknya seraya melambaikan tangannya tatkala melihat si putri Hyuuga lalu berlari kearahnya. Dia bodoh atau apa? Ini perpustakan bro, aku bisa melihat tatapan sinis dan terganggu dari orang orang yang berada diperpustakaan tertuju padanya. Aku hanya mengehela nafas berat melihat tingkah lakunya yang seperti anak anak itu. Pada akhirnya aku dikacangin.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kearah rak buku yang bertuliskan Psychologic dan mengambil satu buku tanpa melihat judulnya, rencanaku sih aku akan membacanya sambil menunggu Naruto selesai dengan urusannya. Aku baik hati bukan? Padahal sudah jadi kacang loh.

Saat aku hendak melangkahkan kakiku menuju kearah meja untuk membaca. Aku melihat gadis pink yang sedang berusaha keras mengambil sebuah buku dari rak paling atas yang bahkan lebih tinggi daripada tubuh pendeknya itu. Setelah berhasil mengambil buku yang dinginkannya dengan melompat lompat kecil untuk mendapatkannya, aku bisa melihat beberapa buku yang berada disekitar buku yang dia ambil mulai bergoyang dan jatuh kearahnya karena tingkahnya sendiri. Dengan reflek dan tanpa kusuruh, tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Kuraih dan kudekap tubuh mungilnya itu kedalam pelukanku, menjadikan punggungku tameng sehingga buku buku itu jatuh menimpa punggungku. Aku bisa merasakan nyeri disekitar punggungku.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Bodoh." Kulepaskan pelukanku dan kutatap sebentar dirinya, aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Keliatannya dia baik baik saja.

"Sasuke-kun." Aku abaikan dia dan kuambil buku buku yang jatuh tadi dan mengembalikannya ketempat semula. Setelah selesai, kubalikan tubuhku dan berjalan pergi.

"Terima kasih." Lanjutnya yang membuatku berhenti sejenak.

"Lain kali, hati hatilah." Ucapku tanpa menoleh kearahnya.

"Umm!" Balasnya yang kemudian kulangkahkan kakiku lagi dan berjalan pergi meninggalkannya untuk membaca buku yang kuambil tadi, tapi kenapa wajahku menghangat?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Silent-Readers 404 –**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokkan paginya, di kelas 2-C. Temanku temanku membicarakan sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku. Aku juga bisa melihat Naruto ada disana, kupertajam indra pendengarku dan melihat kearah mereka.

"Berani sekali dia itu ya!" Ucap teman sekelasku yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba.

"Ya, dengar dengar sih begitu. Tapi tampaknya Lee berani mencium Sakura!" Balas temanku satunya yang tubuhnya berisi seraya memakan kripik kentang, Akimichi Choji.

Apa? Orang itu mencium Sakura? Mustahil, itu tak mungkin. Aku tak percaya akan hal sesat itu, lagipula siapa sih si Lee itu?

"Aku tak percaya Sakura-chan seperti itu!?" Jerit Naruto membalas ucapan Choji.

"Kemungkinan besar mereka akan berlanjut ke ranjang." Ucap Kiba seraya memegangi dagunya layaknya seorang Detektif yang pusing karena kasusnya.

Apa apaan itu?

"AP-!"

"Berisik! Itu hanya gosip yang disebarkan oleh orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, jangan mudah percaya dengan itu. Dasar kalian merepotkan." Omel orang berambut nanas yang baru saja memotong ucapan Naruto. Keliatannya dia terbangun dari tidur lelapnya karena terganggu oleh suara berisik mereka.

Cukup sudah aku mendengarkan celotehan mereka. Aku mendengus lalu kutenggelamkan kepalaku dilipatan ke dua tanganku. Ntah kenapa saat mendengar obrolan mereka tadi, ada perasaan yang ganjil dihatiku.

Tepat ketika aku mengambil posisi itu, seorang guru berambut silver dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya masuk ke kelasku. Seketika para murid yang berisik langsung terdiam dan berlari ke meja mereka masing masing, menandakan bahwa jam pelajaran pertama telah dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Silent-Readers 404 –**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Teng! Teng! Teng!**

Bel berbunyi, menandakan istirahat makan siang telah tiba. Para siswa siswi berhamburan keluar untuk menuju ke kantin dan ada juga yang masih tetap berada dikelas hanya sekedar untuk membaca komik yang mereka bawa dari rumah atau memakan bekal mereka masing-masing. Begitu juga denganku, aku langsung keluar dari kelas sambil membawa bekal makan siangku setelah menolak ajakan teman temanku untuk pergi kekantin.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menaiki tangga yang menuju kearah atap sekolah. Ya, tujuanku adalah atap sekolah. Tepat ketika aku membuka pintu menuju kearah atap sekolah, aku disambut oleh hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahku, sejuk sekali rasanya. Aku melangkahkan kakiku kearah pagar pembatas dan duduk bersandar disana, lalu aku membuka bekal makan siangku dan melahapnya seraya perlahan lahan. Sambil memakan bekalku, aku menatap kearah langit yang begitu cerah sampai aku harus menyipitkan mataku. Aku teringat akan ucapan teman temanku tadi pagi.

'Apakah benar Sakura melakukannya?'

Aku gelengkan kepalaku agak kasar. Untuk apa aku harus memikirkan gadis itu? Biarlah dia mau melakukan apa. Toh, aku tak peduli sama sekali dengannya. Kulirik sekilas jam tanganku, tinggal sepuluh menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Aku bergegas menyeselesaikan makan siangku, lalu aku membereskan bekalku. Setelah aku berdiri dan hendak ingin pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah ini, aku melihat Sakura berdiri tepat didepan pintu masuk menuju kearah gedung sekolah ini.

"Sasuke-kun, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Astaga, kutatap jam tanganku sebentar. Empat menit lagi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, gerutuku dalam hati. Apa apaan gadis merepotkan ini? Apakah dia tidak tahu atau pura pura tidak tahu kalau sebentar lagi akan masuk, hah!?

"Sasuke-kun, aku.."

Aku menunggu dengan sabar kata kata yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku..."

Aku masih menunggu.

"A-aku... Aku..."

Cukup! Kesabaranku sudah habis menunggunya berbicara karena durasi.

"Apa kau tidak bisa cepat sed-"

"Aku menyukaimu! Aku sangat sangat menyukaimu! Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun!"

Ucapanku terpotong olehnya. Jantungku ber-doki-doki-ria setelah mendengar kata katanya tadi. Barusan itu, pernyataan cinta pertamaku. Ah, aku baru ingat.

"Apa? Bukankah kau sudah punya kekasih?" Ucapku pelan ketika melihat mata zamrudnya yang sedikit beair serta wajahnya yang memerah, semerah tomat.

"Maksudmu Lee? Dia bukan kekasihku, aku tidak menyukainya. Itu hanya gosip belaka saja!" Balasnya lantang seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, jadi benar itu hanya gosip. Aku kembali menatapnya, tepat ke arah mata zamrudnya. Mencari sebuah kebohongan, tapi hasilnya nihil. Pada akhirnya ucapan Shikamaru benar, itu hanyalah sebuah gosip yang disebarkan oleh orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Aku hanya menyukaimu semenjak kita masih satu kelas dikelas satu dulu, lebih tepatnya ketika kau menolongku dari bully-an kakak kelas pada waktu itu. Semenjak itu... aku selalu mengikutimu, mungkin kau jengkel akan sikapku. Tapi percayalah, aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun!" Lanjutnya dengan mata penuh tekad serta jangan lupa dengan wajahnya yang memerah itu. Aku hanya diam mematung mendengar ucapannya itu.

Ah, sekarang aku ingat. Ingatanku kembali ke satu setengah tahun silam, lebih tepatnya saat aku masih duduk dikelas satu SMA. Pada waktu itu adalah hari pertamaku masuk ke Konoha High School, saat itu aku melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang berwarna merah muda cerah sedang digoda oleh anak kelas tiga. Waktu itu, tanpa pikir panjang aku berteriak dengan lantang kepada kakak kelas itu supaya berhenti menggodanya. Dan pada akhirnya, aku menemukan diriku di UKS, aku juga menemukan sebatang coklat dan kertas dengan tulisan 'Terimakasih sudah menolongku.' diatas meja disamping ranjangku. Tapi aku heran, kenapa rambutnya sekarang hanya sebahu?

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

 **Teng! Teng! Teng!**

Lamunanku buyar ketika dia memanggilku, aku juga mendengar suara bel tanda waktu istirahat telah habis. Aku langkahkan kakiku dengan diam melewatinya menuju pintu masuk ke gedung sekolah, kugenggam gagang pintu itu, lalu aku membukanya dan berjalan masuk seraya menutupnya dengan pelan. Tanpa membalas atau menanggapi pernyataan cintanya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Silent-Readers 404 –**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku menatap awan putih yang berjalan lambat diluasnya langit biru dialam semesta ini tanpa memprdulikan Kurenai-sensei yang menjelaskan tentang Perang Dunia II. Aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri, memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganggu otakku ini.

Sudah satu minggu semenjak insiden diatap gedung sekolah. Banyak yang berubah setelah insiden itu, mulai dari Sakura yang sudah tidak mengikutiku lagi, gosip Sakura berpacaran dengan Lee yang juga sudah musnah sampai Naruto yang menembak Hinata saat hujan deras ditengah lapangan. Oke, yang terakhir tadi tidak begitu penting bagiku karena tidak berhubungan dengan kisahku ini.

Bel berbunyi, tanda pelajaran Kurenai-sensei telah usai. Kulihat Kurenai-sensei mulai membereskan barang barangnya dan bergegas keluar dari ruang kelas setelah kami memberikan ucapan salam perpisahan. Aku mulai membereskan barang barangku, kemudian Naruto berjalan menghampiriku dan menepuk bahuku, kali ini dengan pelan.

"Teme."

"Hn?"

"Kau tahu tidak? Kemarin Game Center tempat kita biasanya nongkrong diobrak abrik oleh polisi!"

"Kenapa?"

"Katanya sih ada yang mengedarkan obat obatan disana. Untunglah kemarin kita tidak pergi kesana! Kalau kita kesana, mungkin kita akan ditangkap oleh polisi juga."

"Dobe, walaupun kita kesana. Kita juga tidak akan ditangkap oleh polisi."

"Hah? Alasannya apa Teme?"

"Karena kita terbukti tidak mengkonsumsi obat obatan itu. Tidak, bukan kita tapi aku."

"Hei! Aku juga tidak menggunakannya Teme!" Kami terus bercakap cakap sampai akhirnya kami berpisah diperempatan jalan. Aku terus berjalan sambil memasukkan tangan kiriku ke saku celana dan tangan kananku memegang tasku. Hingga akhirnya aku tiba dipertigaan jalan. Tinggal belok ke kiri dan berjalan beberapa kilometer lagi aku akan sampai kerumahku, tapi aku malah memilih ke kanan yang jaraknya lebih jauh dari rumahku. 'Sekali kali ngambil jalan kanan sambil jalan jalan ah.' Ucapku dalam hati seraya memasang poker face.

Sambil berjalan aku melihat jam tanganku, jam setengah enam. Kualihkan tatapanku kearah langit yang mulai menggelap, aku bisa melihat sekawanan burung sedang terbang kearah barat sambil berkicau, seolah olah mereka sedang berbicara satu sama lain. Hingga sampai aku mendengar beberapa suara dari sudut gang didepanku. Aku mulai berjalan kearah gang itu lalu aku mulai mengintip dibalik tembok gang itu.

Aku terkejut melihat kejadian yang berada didepan mataku ini. Aku bisa melihat empat orang yang sedang memegangi tubuh seorang gadis berambut bunga musim semi itu, bahkan aku juga bisa melihat beberapa kancing baju yang telepas dari seragamnya itu. Aku bertambah terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa gadis itu ternyata adalah Sakura. Aku mulai menggeram, tanpa pikir panjang, aku mulai berteriak kearah mereka.

"HEI!"

Aku bisa melihat mereka mulai berhenti memegangi Sakura, mereka mulai menatapku dengan buas seperti Hyena yang sedang kelaparan. Kubalas tatapan mereka dengan tatapan menusukku yang kupunya.

"Heh!? Siapa kau bocah!? Kau mengganggu kami sialan!" Bentak orang dengan rambut disisir kebelakang berambut perak dengan wajah garangnya itu.

"Ah, ano... Keliatannya aku salah jalan pulang." Nyaliku mulai menciut saat dia membentakku dengan wajah galaknya itu. Sialan! Jangan membentakku kenapa!

"Haah? Omong kosong!" Balas orang berambut pirang yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya seraya berjalan kearahku, lalu dia mulai melayangkan pukulannya kearah kepalaku, "Pengganggu pantas mati!" Lanjutnya.

Aku tidak tinggal diam, aku menunduk lalu memukul dagunya dengan keras. Lalu orang berambut silver yang membentakku tadi mulai menerjang kearahku dan menendang pinggang kiriku, aku memblok tendangannya dengan kedua tanganku lalu kupukul pipi kanannya dengan sekuat tenagaku. Orang berambut kuning yang kupukul tadi menendang perutku sampai aku mundur karena tendangannya. Lalu dia berusaha menendangku lagi, aku tangkap kakinya yang menuju kearahku dengan tangan kiri kemudian kupukul wajahnya dengan tangan kananku sampai dia terjatuh.

Setelah itu, kepalaku terasa dihantam oleh benda tumpul dari belakang dengan sangat keras. Aku mulai kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh, aku bisa melihat orang yang memukulku tadi berambut merah dengan wajah baby face menggengam tongkat baseball. Orang berambut silver tadi berjalan kearahku dan menginjak nginjak kepalaku. Aku bisa melihat Sakura meneriakan sesuatu dengan mata zamrudnya yang mengeluarkan air mata bak air terjun itu.

Aku marah, ntah kenapa aku marah saat melihatnya menangis. Kutangkap kaki si silver yang menginjakku tadi lalu kutarik hingga dia terjatuh, lalu aku bangkit dan kuinjak wajahnya itu dengan penuh amarah. Orang yang berambut merah tadi mencoba untuk memukulku dengan tongkat baseballnya, aku menghindarinya dengan menunduk lalu kurebut tongkat baseballnya dan kuhantamkan dengan sangat keras ke kapala merahnya itu. Aku berbalik dan melihat si rambut kuning tadi berlari kearahku, aku hantamkan tongkat baseball kearah pinggang lalu kepalanya hingga dia terjatuh.

Saat aku hendak memukul si silver. Aku merasakan tusukan benda tajam dibetis kaki kananku yang membuatku berlutut karena tusukannya. Kutolehkan kepalaku kebelakang dan mendapati orang yang mengenggam pisau lipat dengan wajah penuh tindik yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja. Ditendangnya kepalaku dengan sangat keras olehnya sampai aku terpental membentur dinding gang hingga akhirnya aku terbaring ditanah.

"Beraninya kau." Ucapnya dengan nada penuh penekanan disetiap katanya. Dia mulai berjalan kearahku sambil menatapku dengan tatapan pembunuhnya.

"Habisi bocah brengsek itu Ketua!" Teriak si silver yang mulai bangkit.

Aku mulai menutup mataku, menandakan kalau aku sudah sampai pasrah. Aku mulai kehilangan tenagaku, aku siap untuk menerima apa saja yang menimpaku. Aku hanya berharap agar Ibuku tidak membuka lemari belajarku, disana ada buku sesat yang kupinjam dari Naruto. Aku menatap orang itu dengan sayu, dia mulai menghunuskan pisau lipat itu kearahku.

 **Cleb!**

Waktu seakan terhenti saat aku menyaksikan adegan itu tepat didepan mataku. Aku melihat tubuh mungilnya berdiri didepanku seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya, dia melindungiku dengan mengorbankan tubuhnya. Aku melebarkan mataku saat melihat pisau lipat itu tertancap tepat didada kirinya, tepat diorgan jantungnya.

"SAKURA!" Jeritku ketika melihat Sakura ambruk. Didada kirinya mulai mengeluarkan darah saat pisau lipat itu dicabut paksa oleh sang empunya, membentuk sebuah genangan darah disekujur ditubuhnya.

"Kau membunuhnya?!"

"Kau yang menuyuruhku brengsek!"

"Tinggalkan mereka! Ayo kita lari dari sini!"

"Cepatlah sedikit Deidara!"

Orang orang itu mulai kabur meninggalkan kami berdua. Aku mulai merangkak kearah tubuh Sakura, lalu mulai duduk disampingnya. Aku meraih kepalanya dan kuletakkan dipahaku. Aku bisa melihat bibir pinknya yang penuh dengan darahnya sendiri yang keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya.

"Sakura! Sakura! Bertahanlah! Kumohon." Ucapku kearahnya dengan nada yang bergetar, karena aku takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya.

"Sa.. Suke-kun.." Ucapnya dengan lemah saat dia mulai membuka kedua matanya, menampakkan hijau zamrud yang mulai redup cahayanya itu.

"Sakura bertahanlah! Kumohon!" Aku mulai frustasi ketika melihat keadaannya itu.

"Sasuke... -kun, kurasa... Hidup.. ku.. Mulai singkat." Dia mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang membuatku dilanda rasa ketakutan yang luar biasa.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan!? Siapa saja tolong kami!" Aku mulai berteriak seraya kutolehkan kepalaku kekanan dan kekiri, berharap ada seseorang.

Saat aku dilanda oleh rasa panik dan takut yang sangat luar biasa seraya kepalaku bergerak dengan liar mencari seseorang, aku bisa merasakan tangan mungilnya itu memegang pipi kananku dan itu sukses menarik perhatianku, kutatap wajahnya yang mulai memucat itu dengan tatapan khawatir yang luar biasa.

"Terima.. Kasih.. Sudah mau meno.. Longku Sasuke-.. Kun.." Aku terdiam mendengar kata katanya.

"Juga.. Maaf kalau... aku ini sangat menjengkelkan... Bagimu, tapi.. Aku... Sangat senang bisa mengenalmu... Sasuke-kun."

"Tidak! Berhentilah bicara yang aneh aneh Sakura!"

"Haha.. Aneh ya...? Sasuke-kun.. Aku sangat..."

Aku bisa merasakan mataku memanas melihat dirinya yang begitu lemah tidak berdaya. Aku mulai takut.

"Aku... Sangat..."

Aku mulai takut akan satu hal, yaitu.

"Sangat mencintaimu... Aishiteru.. Sasuke-... Kun."

Takut akan kehilangan dirinya, Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang menjengkelkan itu, kini mulai memejamkan matanya dan ukiran senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang damai. Dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dengan lembut, seakan akan puas akan suatu hal.

"Sa.. Kura." Aku bawa tubuhnya kedalam pelukanku, aku memeluknya dengan begitu erat. Saat itulah aku mulai menangis sejadi jadinya, aku meraung seperti anak bayi yang permennya diambil. Tangisanku memecah keheningan gang ini. Gang yang menjadi saksi bisu kepergian Haruno Sakura, gadis yang kubenci sekaligus kucintai itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Silent-Readers 404 –**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu tahun berlalu, insiden itu kini sudah terlewatkan dan aku juga sudah kelas tiga SMA. Saat ini aku sedang berlutut disamping sebuah batu nisan sambil mengingat ngingat kejadian itu.

"Hoi Teme. Ayo kita pulang, hari sudah menjelang malam." Naruto menepuk bahuku dengan pelan dan tersenyum kearahku, aku membalasnya dengan menganggukkan kepalaku dan lekas berdiri.

"Ayolah Teme! Jangan pasang wajah sedih seperti itu, kau jadi menyeramkan tahu! Haha!" Ucap Naruto seraya memukul pelan lenganku. Aku membalasnya dengan menatapnya tajam.

"Oh iya, Teme."

"Hn?"

"Saat ini di Ichiraku sedang ada diskon! Ayo Teme kita mampir kesana!" Ucapnya seraya berlari mendahuluiku. Aku menghela nafas berat melihat tingkah lakunya yang seperti bocah itu. Aku berjalan dengan santai mengikutinya.

"Hoi Teme! Cepetlah sedikit! Kau itu seperti ibu ibu hamil tahu! Sangat lambat! Tch!"

"Apa kau bilang!? Akan kupatahkan lehermu Dobe!"

Aku berlari mengejarnya, kemudian aku tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah konyolnya itu. Setidaknya, aku masih memiliki seorang sahabat yang bisa membuatku tersenyum dikala sedih. Ya, dia adalah Namikaze Naruto.

Sakura, aku harap kau tenang dialam sana. Maafkan aku karena dulu telah menyia nyakanmu, tapi percayalah. Bahwa aku sekarang benar benar mencintaimu, maaf karena telat mengatakannya. Kau boleh memukulku saat kita bertemu nanti. Ah, aku lupa bahwa aku belum mengucapkan kalimat selamat tinggal... Sakura, Sayounara.

"Teme! Kau sudah tidak waras ya senyum senyum sendiri!?"

 **Ctak!**

Si brengsek Dobe itu.

.

.

.

.

 **\- END -**

Yahallo! SR404 disini! Sebelumnya perkenalkan, saya adalah author baru di ini. Jadi maaf bila cerita di atas itu termasuk karya gagal atau karya gaje XD

Tapi percayalah, saya membuatnya dengan sungguh-sungguh, jadi saya hanya minta kritik dan saran.

Terimakasih karena sudah melihat Author Note ga berguna ini :v

Sekian dan Terimakasih lagi.

 **December 13, 2016.**

 **Silent-Readers 404, Out!**


End file.
